


Our Path

by KirstRavensoul



Category: Fantastic Four (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-21
Updated: 2009-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-04 22:09:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/34623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KirstRavensoul/pseuds/KirstRavensoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Movie - AU. Johnny and Reed and their journey together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Path

**Author's Note:**

  * For [smaragdbird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smaragdbird/gifts).



&lt;!-- @page { margin: 2cm } P { margin-bottom: 0.21cm } --&gt;

(1) - _Physical_

 

That's how it starts, a physical attraction. Reed doesn't even expect anything to come from it, because Johnny only has eyes for pretty women and furthermore there doesn't seem all that much they have in common.

 

But they get to talking, about cars and rockets and space ships, and from there about all the rest. Johnny actually has a pretty quick mind, he just chooses not to use it too much.

 

And then they are on a space station in the middle of a weird energy storm and their lives are turned upside down. In the middle of the following weirdness it seems completely normal for Johnny to show up in Reed's lab with a stack of DVD's and the intend to get the older man to relax.

 

They don't even make it halfway through the first movie before they are kissing and groping and deciding to move it to the bedroom.

 

 

(2) - _Sharing_

 

At first, they decide to keep it quiet. Well, actually Johnny _asks_ Reed to keep it quiet and Reed agrees, if a little bit reluctantly.

 

But of course Sue finds out within the week. Johnny has no idea how she does it, because he is sure he was being really subtle about the whole thing, but one day he finds himself cornered in the kitchen.

 

“So. You and Reed, huh?”

It's innocent enough, but nevertheless Johnny finds himself more than a little flustered. He manages a grin and says cheerfully: “Yeah, well. That flexibility really is something.”

 

Sue rolls her eyes at him. “Okay, I did not need that picture.” And with a thoughtful look she adds: “Johnny, Reed is a really great guy and I'm happy for you. If you hurt him I'll make you regret it for the rest of your life.”

 

“Wait a minute. Shouldn't you be giving that line to Reed?”

 

His sister grins. “I know Reed, and I know you, so I'm sure I gave that line to the right one.”

 

For a moment Johnny thinks about a come back but then realizes that she's probably right and lets it go.

 

That night, when they're finally in bed, Reed says: “Ben knows.”

 

And, really, are they being that obvious? He must have tensed, because Reed frowns. “Is it really bothering you that much?”

 

Johnny looks at his lover and thinks about it. “I guess not,” he says after a while. “I mean, we're a team, right?” And they are. It just feels...weird. “I'll never hear the end of it from the big guy, am I?”

 

Reed smiles at him. “Probably not. And he also said that if you ever hurt me I should tell him immediately so he could show you how a rock slide feels.”

 

 

(3) - _Strain_

 

Reed tries. Really, he does, and at first it didn't seem like such a big deal. But after weeks of hiding their relationship Reed feels himself starting to crack. It is not even be the hiding _per se, _even though that is quite a feat. Since they became the Fantastic Four, the media seem determined to discover every little thing about them, especially when it comes to their love lives. 

 

No, what really gets to Reed is having to watch Johnny strud around with a new woman hanging off his arm every week or so. A part of him knows that these women mean nothing to Johnny, they're a weird form of a status symbol to the young man, a way to boost his ego.

 

But the rest of Reed is hurt. Because somewhere along the line his feelings have grown. In all the hectic surrounding their new super-hero-status Johnny has been an unwavering constant. He was the one who actually got Reed to relax, to let go of the burden of responsibility, if only for a little while.

 

And sometimes it almost seems like Johnny feels the same way about Reed. Like the one time when he heard of a young boy who set himself on fire to be like the Human Torch and Johnny came to him in the middle of the night, questioning himself and his powers for the first time since they got them...

 

The next day, however, everything is back to the way it was. They are still hiding and Johnny finds another pretty girl to show off in front of the paparazzi.

 

Reed doesn't say anything, tries to tell himself that he knows the truth, that Johnny will always come back to him in the end.

 

But the analytical part of his minds knows it's only a matter of time before that is no longer enough. And he's afraid.

 

 

(4) \- _Realizing_

 

“Johnny Storm, you are an ass.”

 

Johnny blinks at his sister, feeling a little out of the loop. “Uhm...” is all he manages before Sue rounds on him.

 

“How can you do this to him? How can you be so callous? I know you are a lot of things, Johnny, but I never thought you could be such a damn coward.”

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“I'm talking about Reed and about what you're doing to him with your flirting and going around!”

 

Immediately Johnny is on the defensive. “Whoa. It's just some harmless flirting, nothing serious. And just for your information, Reed hasn't said anything about it bothering him.”

 

It does little to placate Sue. “Of course he hasn't. Johnny, this is Reed we're talking about. If he thinks you need that to be happy then he will not say a word, no matter how it hurts him. And it does hurt him; if you would pay more attention to him than to your ego you would see that.” She shakes her head. “I realize it's your business. But if this relationship means anything to you, you should consider your actions more carefully.” And with a last glare she storms away.

 

At first Johnny tries to reason Sue's words away, but after a few days of watching his lover he can see that his sister is right.

 

He doesn't get the chance, however, to make things right. Because suddenly there are weather anomalies popping up all over the planet, the Thames dries up and his powers go haywire. And there's this big, bad entity, bent on snacking on their world and suddenly he's the only one who can save the day.

 

“Let's not make this about me.”

 

But when he looks at Reed the older man's gaze tells him _of course it is about you. You could die from this and I'm not ready to let you go_, as clear as if Reed had actually said it out loud.

 

And with this look comes, finally, understanding.

 

(5) - _Love_

 

In the end it is surprisingly easy. The world is safe once more, Galactus destroyed, Von Doom taken care of (again). Johnny lands next to his friends, his family, he hugs his sister, he hugs Ben and when he comes to Reed he takes the older man's face in his hands, pulls him close and kisses him. And he is aware of the people around them, acutely aware even, but he doesn't care anymore.

 

He just looked Death in the face, and he would do so again. Because here is a man who loves him, unconditionally.

 

And that is worth more to him than anything.


End file.
